


成年

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, NCT, QianKun, jaehyun - Fandom, 玹锟 - Fandom, 郑在玹 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	成年

钱锟回家的时候已经累到拖着脚后跟在走，白色的运动鞋蹭着地面嚓啦嚓啦的，蓝色牛仔裤松松塞着蓝紫色衬衫的下摆，晚风吹起他的额发，带来难得的清爽。

低着头，侧过手臂艰难去够背包外部小口袋的拉链，家里的钥匙塞在最里面的角落，因为不想摘下背包挂在手臂上很重，所以宁愿别扭着这个姿势一点点往外拽钥匙圈上的玩偶……

他好像听到身后有人叹气。  
黄昏有种说法叫逢魔时刻，而且他的房子在很偏的老小区里面，噫，毛/骨/悚/然！

“谁！”钱锟迅速回身，挥出去拳头壮胆。  
却被对方准备好了卸去力气。  
他的手又白又细棱，像一团糖馅儿堪堪卡手心里。

“……在玹？”  
“您还是没什么时间观念，”郑在玹斜倚着墙壁，抬手看时间，“下班已经超过两个小时了，而幼儿园离家走路不过十分钟。”

钱锟默不吭声，把背带落下一边拉开拉链找到钥匙开门，一大串的金属叮叮当当，伴随着老式防盗门的轻微吱呀声。  
他对郑在玹的这一套说辞已经免疫了，应付起来也很敷衍。  
“你小时候也缠着我片刻不离，小孩子都一样。”

郑在玹熟门熟路地跟在他后面拖鞋，顺手找到自己的灰色室内鞋，等得又累又渴，蹭蹭跑去厨房找果汁喝，利落拎开白色的圆圆瓶盖，“那现在您为什么要把我推得远远的。”

“在玹，你长大现在都成年了……”  
这话钱锟不知道和他说过多少次了.  
他一遍遍问，自己就一遍遍说。  
两个人在这个问题上都不厌其烦，又乐在其中的纠缠。

严格意义上来说，钱锟不让郑在玹喊自己父亲，但确确实实履行了父亲的职责和任务。  
他是郑在玹的抚养人。

郑在玹的妈妈太过年幼的时候就和别人私奔，突然就带了一个孩子回家，到底内心熬不住苦痛，抑郁崩溃自杀了，留下这么一个四岁的小崽子，血脉不明爷爷奶奶看了也伤心难受。  
而钱锟是郑在玹生/母的高中同学，彼时十八岁已经在外地上大学，假期回老家不期然看到这么一出惨剧。他自幼父母不在，是村子里的爷爷一手养大，打听到郑在玹的爷爷奶奶正在找托付的养父母家庭，心里有点感同身受，就想接下这个小包袱。  
郑在玹的爷爷奶奶不想看见这个孩子，但也是唯一女儿拥有一半血缘的亲人，到底舍不得完全割舍出去。看钱锟年纪小，还是知根知底的心善，最后选择每个月给点补贴，求得不要在老两口面前晃悠看得心酸就好。

“我成年了，您就不想再认我了吗？”郑在玹如今长得比钱锟同年的时候更加高大，下颌线条分明，眼睛有一点近视，习惯性眯起来总是满怀深情的样子。

钱锟站在沙发前面翻找出背包里的耳机，盯着他看了一会，摇摇头自嘲，“唔，你有钱的亲爸都找回了，没必要看我这个没钱还单身的老男人哈哈哈哈。”  
天地良心，他没有任何嘲讽别人的意思，郑在玹的亲生老爸年轻的时候渣的一批，现在却家庭事业鲜亮无比，经常出没首都电视台的成功企业家，大爱无私活脱脱一个大善人。

也没有什么好追究的，钱锟觉得年轻时候谁都要犯点错，斯人已逝追究已经没有意义了。  
在铁证如山的亲子鉴定面前，他很好说话地把郑在玹交出去了，同时还拒绝了对方的钱财补偿。

“首先，我不想找他，是他得了报应没继承的后代，才千方百计找过来，”郑在玹提起他亲爸却满是不屑，然后舔/着发甜的嘴角几步走过小面积的客厅，站定在钱锟面前.  
指尖滑着他衬衫V领的边缘皮肤，“其次，您才不是老男人……”

从冰箱里拿出来的饮料接触空气很快凝结出/水珠，沾湿了郑在玹的指纹，少年人刚刚成年之际是个很妙的时期，他们青涩韧性，但是隐隐已经带有成年人的力道和野心。

至少钱锟挣脱不开来，双手被抓紧箍/住，没防备的腿/缝里破开一只膝盖，衬衫下摆被拽开，扣子拉扯着蹦远，露出平坦的腹/部。  
吻上去的时候，钱锟惊颤了一下，然后挣扎扭得像脱水的鱼，“郑在玹！你疯了！！”

难得温温柔柔的钱锟爆粗，郑在玹莫名感到新奇，抵住钱锟的膝盖腾出一只手，几根手指挤进他骂骂咧咧的嘴里，差点戳到喉咙，堵得钱锟反呕。  
他不甘心，湿/漉/漉发/红的眼睛还在仇视着郑在玹。

“您别这样看，我更想使坏了……”手脚并用制/服住钱锟安安分分，不得动弹也没法口头抗议，郑在玹满意地俯身含/住他的胸/口一点。  
鼓/噪的心跳加速，激发血液涌上来，钱锟整个人露出的皮肤都是粉色的。

荒谬地用力上下两排牙齿并拢，郑在玹终于没忍住皱眉觉得痛，他又好笑起来。  
果然是幼儿园老师，想法和孩子一样天真，我越痛，你也越逃不开啊……  
“在玹……现在听话放手，我以后就不追究……”

郑在玹趴伏着，修长的四肢把钱锟遮的严严实实，他考虑了一会才磨了一下钱锟的耳/垂，换来惊/喘之后抬起头，“那您现在能帮帮我吗？”

一个大男孩带着一个小男生磕磕绊绊到了青春期，总会被撞见过启蒙时刻，也会遭遇短短人生中第一次堂皇的清晨。  
少年郑在玹穿着篮球背心，空荡荡地露出细挑的手臂，尴尬捂住被子弓着腰不肯起床。钱锟准备好早餐来喊人，憋笑到肚子发疼，为了小少年的自尊心故意装作轻松平常，要哄着他不能迟到，“在玹，你自己……”

他说到一半发现，苍天呐，自wei是与生俱来的动作，但他要怎么盯着污染未成年的罪恶完整表述出来意思呢？  
“你自己……嗯……平息一下吧！”钱锟自暴自弃了，然后转身贴心留下安静的空间。

“哥哥，帮帮我……”  
以前是哀求无措。

“您能帮帮我吗？”  
现在是求占便宜。

“……只要你现在放开我。”钱锟决定忍辱负重，如果真的被强了才是他最不能接受的状况。

他闭着眼睛不想去看郑在玹握住自己的手指作恶，但是一种感的官闭合，那么只会使得其他的感官更加强烈敏锐。  
粘/腻粗/硬的柱/体摩擦生热。  
留下叽叽咕咕的声音。  
淡淡的麝/香味和着男士香水味道飘散开来。  
“唔！”  
他还是被亲了，舌尖刚刚被手指逗得发涩，这会卷进了同类，缱绻柔情地翻/搅着，像含了一颗不停融化的糖，随着吞咽的口水，向四肢百骸进发！

郑在玹高/挺的鼻尖上全是狂躁忍耐的汗液，蹭蹭钱锟紧闭的眼睛，“哥哥，我可以帮你哦。”  
故意握紧他的手，下面猛烈动腰，撞上钱锟的小/腹，更下面不安分起来。  
都是正常男人，怎么会无动于衷？

“你闭嘴！”

“那您闭上腿好不好？”  
也只是象征性询问，其实已经把钱锟的裤子褪/下一点，隔着濡/湿的底/裤插/过去，在细/嫩的大/腿皮肤间模仿交/合动作。  
这也是在被允许范围的。

钱锟被他玩得兴/奋了，咬着嘴唇也没忍住呻/吟，一声开了头就断断续续停不下来。  
不怎么见光的地方有多敏/感，更何况自己也硬/着，顶/弄得钱锟很快就缴械投降了。腰/际酸/软，快/感过去之后才头脑清醒过来，发觉自己腿/间被一手带大的小崽子摩擦地生疼，估摸着又要瘸几天，气不打一处来。  
拳头还没落下，就被湿热冲破了，郑在玹死死扒着他的肩膀闷声急促喘/息，细碎的吻落在钱锟的脖子侧边，声音懒洋洋的，“哥哥，谢谢你。”

停在半空的拳头摊平，轻轻拍拍他宽阔的背。  
钱锟知道郑在玹不快乐，倒也不是他亲爸对他怎么样，只是闲散惯了的孩子有朝一日突然要当继承人进行高强度培养，郑在玹又是要强的性格。  
他才十八岁啊！  
“在玹……你应该正常去交个女朋友的……”  
这并不是一件难事，又高又帅还是上进富二。  
离郑在玹被认领回去都快两年了吧？钱锟不太理解他怎么还是要缠着自己纾解生理问题。

“哥哥这么多年都没有遇到，我实在不抱希望。”

钱锟伸出手去够茶几上的湿巾，黏糊糊有些不舒服地挪动开来，面上还是在打趣，“我的印象分这么高的吗？”

“对。”  
对郑在玹来说，钱锟是世界上最好的男人，几近完美。他耐心温柔，会唱儿歌画画，会教书讲故事，会做好吃的饭菜，会弹钢琴写歌，会运动健身，会……会满足他从小到大的所有要求，事无巨细。所以他回答的快速且斩钉截铁。

愣了一下，钱锟一脸复杂，“虽然现在不是恰当的时候，但我觉得在玹应该能知道了……我是同性恋，不会去交女朋友的……”  
“哦。”郑在玹毫无波动，不是因为早就知道，而是觉得无所谓。他连抽两三张叠加起来，帮忙处理钱锟腰/腹间溅到的白色体/液，突然接触的冰凉吓得钱锟发抖。  
他抱歉地放轻了动作，小声开口，“那您有交往男朋友吗？”

“……有过。”气氛变得奇怪起来，钱锟只好开起来玩笑。“那时候我带着你一个拖油瓶，谁愿意和我长时间交往！”

郑在玹一直沉默到两个人收拾好了衣服，他站在一边看钱锟整理凌/乱的沙发。  
钱锟也不敢看他，现在满心愧疚自己不应该糊里糊涂地全部告诉了郑在玹，他心软，总觉得最后说的话吓到了小孩。  
“咳……在玹……”  
“钱锟……”

两个人撞到一起开口，钱锟眨巴眨巴眼睛，一巴掌呼过去在玹的肩膀，“胆子不小啊敢叫我名字了？！”

“嗯，钱锟，你听好了。”郑在玹一本正经的把他的手摘下来揉在手心里，不许他拽回去，“我喜欢你很多年了……”  
“在玹！”钱锟吓坏了，但是一只手被拉紧一只手在半空中徒劳地挥舞，却什么也堵不住。  
更何况倾泄的情话。

“钱锟，现在开始我要追你。”郑在玹吧唧堵住他的嘴，然后错开一点抵住额头，“你点头或者摇头都没用，我成年了。”


End file.
